Put the backseats down
by CastleAlwaysForever
Summary: Title kind of says it all. Kate and Rick get stuck in a car for the night. A bit OOC. Co-authorized with Anotherhumanbeing. Takes place after Kevin and Jennys wedding but before 47 seconds.


******This takes place between Jenny and Kevins wedding and 47 seconds. This story is Co-authorized with the wonderful, extraordinary ********Anotherhumanbeing. **

******Warning: Smut. If you dont like smut don't read it. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to ABC and the wonderful, awesomesauce, brilliant AWM :)**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Asked Castle as he was shifting his seat trying to get comfortable.

"No. Stop asking me or I will pull over and make you walk in the rain."

"Okay, okay fine."

Rick and Kate were headed out of town to follow up on a lead. The rain was coming down harder on the car now. The sky was black, the wind was howling through the trees. They wen't along the road and were at least an hour from any sort of civilization in any direction at that point. The car slowly started to come to a stop.

"Come on, Come on," She muttered under her breath.

"What's happening?" Asked Castle even though he thought he new the answer.

"The damn car is not working," Beckett started to freak out and Castle tried to calm her.

"Kate its going to be fine just pull over."

She pulled over to the side of the road at the bottom of the hill when the car came to a complete stop.

"Castle what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Wait."

"What do you mean wait? We have to get there before dark we are already running behind!"

"Okay I will call Espo"

Castle pulled his phone out of his pockett wiping off the screan. He went to contacts and tapped on Esposito. The call didn't go through. He pulled his phone down from his ear and looked at the bars.

"Beckett...," He sighed, "I dont have any bars. Do you?"

She pulled out her phone but was worried that she wouldn't have any.

"Shit," She mumbled.

"I take that as a no. So what are we going to do?"

"Sleep."

"Sleep?"

"Yeah like lay down and sleep."

"Sleep. Right," he paused for a moment going into his wild imagination of his, "W-with you in the car...With me?"

"Well of corse Castle unless you want to go sleep outside with the bears," He chuckled at her statement.

"Haha verry funny. But couldn't we just walk to the closest place?"

"In case you didn't notice Castle we haven't passed anywhere in hours and its pouring down rain. Lets just sleep in the car and see what it looks like in the morning"

"Okay but it is not exactly bedtime yet. Its only five and I dont wanna sit here and do nothing," he winned.

"Okay fine we will put the seats down in the back and play chess," She said as a smile crossed her face.

"Okay," He looked worried.

"You afraid I'm going to beat you Castle?"

"No"

Kate climbed into the back to put the seats down. When they were down there was a flat space to sit on and play. There was also enough room to sleep later.

"You coming Castle?"

"Yeah," he scurried over the seats and sat across from her.

"Do you always keep a chess set in the car?"

"Yeah, I had it in here when I went to my dads once and never took it out."

They set up the board and Kate chose to be the white pieces.

"Castle I have been meaning to ask you this," She picked up the rook, "Did you name the character that is based on you Jameson Rook because the rook is the castle?"

"How did you know?"

"Castle, I'm a detective its my job," She said smiling. It was a warm smile. Castle always loved when she smiled it made his heart fill with happiness, with love.  
They played and made their moves. Glaring at eachother once and a while when someone made a good move. Castle dident expect Beckett to be that good.

Beckett started to feel a little cold and that didn't go unnoticed by Castle.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. She glanced at him and gave him a smile.

"I am fine" she assured him and returned to the game.

"You are shivering. Do you need my coat?" he asked again after a couple of minutes.

"Castle I am fine, just a little cold and tired, that's all" she made her move.  
She waited for Castle to make his own but he stood up and came to sit behind her.

"Castle" she warned "What are you doing?" he didn't respond, just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. She tried to resist at the begging but finally she gave up and leaned in, drawn to his touch. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt warm and safe, as she always did when she was with him.  
He was surprised and thankfull at the same moment. He thought that she was going to grab the chess board and throw it in his head for making such a move.

"Better?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks" she mumbled and place a kiss on his chest. He smiled and tightened his hug.

"But we will finish our game later, okay?" She nodded.

"Good"

One hour past and he was still staring at her and stroking her hair, she looked beautiful and peaceful when she was sleeping. So adorable, he thought. He could get used to this, every morning waking up next to her. Looking at those gorgeous green eyes.  
He glanced at his watch and it was 9 pm. He had to wake her up otherwise she wouldn't be able to sleep later.

"Kate, wake up" he shook her shoulder slightly. She murmured something but he didn't understand what.

"Come on, Kate. You promised we would finish that game, come on" he gave a light smack on her cheek. Beckett groaned a little then slowly opened her eyes, she blinked a couple of times trying to bring herself back from the sleepy express.

"I want to sleep" she complained and he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You are very cute when you wake up" she rolled her eyes and went back to sleep. He shook her shoulder again, this time with more force. She poked his chest and he stopped. He moved his hands to her sides and started tickling her. She squirmed and tried to wriggle free from his embrace but he held her tight.

"Castle! Stop!" she said pushing his hands away , her head fell back on his chest.

"Just this game and then you can go back to sleep" he promised "Or else" he raised his right hand again . Her head popped up from where it was resting. A I-am-going-to-kill-you look on her face.

"Fine" she growled "But" she continued "Let's make it more interesting" he looked at her confused.

"A bet" she explained "If I win, then you'll have to do whatever I tell you to do for the next week"

"Very well, detective but if I win" he pointed a finger at him and then at her " You will give me a massage wherever I want"

She hesitated but then accepted "Okay, let the game begin!"

They started from the begining. Each of them was very careful with his moves, not wanting to give the satisfaction of loosing the bet to the other. Castle made a move that would set Kate up for check but the fate had other plans for him.

"Check!" Beckett yelled.

"Damn" He mumbled. He made his move to get away from her queen but didn't realize that her bishop had a direct shot at his king.

"Check mate!" She chuckled.

"Great, now I'll have to do whatever you want for a week. Crap" he turned his head away from her, defeated. He really did wanted that massage.

"Come on, Ricky, I think it will benefit both of us" _oh oh oh, did she use that sexy voice?_ he wondered.  
"What do you mean?" he asked. She sat closer to him and cupped his cheek with her hands.

"Be-Kate?" he stumbled over his words. Her gaze went from his eyes down to his lips and up again. He watched as she licked her lips and his heart skip a beat or maybe two.

"I" she brought her face closer to his "Want you" she continued her nose touching his "to" he could feel her hot breath on his face "kiss me" she finished.

"Wh-what?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same around her waist, bringing their bodies closer, so now, she was basically sitting on his lap looking straight into his eyes.

"You don't know what that means?" she laughed.  
"I do, but are you sure?"  
"Castle, I won the bet, you will do whatever I want" she said this time louder.

He didn't need anything else. He hit the chess board aside and all of the pieces scattered around but neither of them cared about that. He pushed her down on the floor of the car and started kissing her. First on her lips, sucking on her bottom lip and then forcing his tongue into her mouth. She opened it, giving him the permission to taste her.

It wasn't an ordinary kiss. It was a hungry and full of passion kiss. Each of them wanted to taste the other one. His hands were on her sides again. Hers around his neck, playing with the short hair on the back of it. Their tongues fighting for domination. She tasted like chocolate and he wondered why. When air became a problem, they pull apart, his forehead was resting on hers.

"When was the last time you ate chocolate?" he breathed.

"Uhm, when we were driving" she lauhged again when she saw the look on his face.

"What?" he said disappointed "And no chocolate for me?"

"Are you complaining, Castle?" she chuckled and he saw the lust in her eyes, she wanted more.

"No" she pressed her lips on his again and she wanted more than just kissing, he knew that. She started unbotting his shirt and soon enough it was tossed somewhere in the car. She turned them over and now she was on top of him, kissing him on the lips, on his jaw and down to the exposed skin of his neck. She sucked lightly on his pulse point making moan and then continue down to his chest. Kissing every inch of it, runnind her hands over his muscular arms and upper body.

"Kate" she silnced him with her lips again "You are wearing to many clothes" he said against her lips.

"Help me take some off?" he grinned and lift her shirt over her head and disposed of it somewhere.

He turned them over again. This time he made his way down to her chest, placing soft kissing everywhere but he stopped when he saw the circular scar. The one that almost took her away from him, he touched it with his hand and placed a kiss on it too.

"Everything on your body is beautiful" he said and she couldn't help but smile at his comment. It was the first time he had seen her scar.  
He cupped her breast through her bra and she squeaked.

"Rick" she moaned his name.

"What?" he asked. He made an innocent face and turned back to his work.

"I want to tell you something" she continued. He kissed her belly and turned to look at her.

"I am here"

"Castle, you are my one and done" she admitted.

"I am glad, because I love you Kate"

"I know, I love you too" she shrugged "I remember"

"What?"

* * *

******I hope you guys liked the new version better and I would like to thank ********Anotherhumanbeing for all her wonderful help and work on this. Next chapter won't be up until I get out of school, sorry guys. **


End file.
